Gunpoint
by Quicker Than Silver
Summary: Brotherly love is something to be valued and admired, but when it leads to Chase being taken hostage and his life put at risk, well then its suddenly something to be hated.


**Just a quick little one shot I wrote when I couldn't sleep, Chase centric.**

 **Hope you enjoy it and please drop a review to let me know what you thought!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

"So, you still don't know what's wrong with me?" The kid asked, hazel eyes peering up into Chase's own.

"I'm sorry." The Aussie doctor replied with a small shake of his head, it always hurt him to tell people that they were going to die, granted not as much as it did Cameron, but it hurt when it was a thirteen year old kid. Talk about an unlucky number. "The meds we've got you on should keep you stable for one, maybe two days if we're lucky, but unless we can get you a heart within that time frame that's compatible with your blood type then there's a very low chance you'll survive and make it onto days three and four, etcetera. I'm sorry." he said earnestly, bowing his head in shame. He wished he'd been able to do something for the kid, but he'd done everything he and the rest of the team could think of and even House was stumped with what to do with this kid other than put him on a whole cocktail of medication for a dozen different things and hope for the best.

"Oh...okay, thanks..." The kid told him, "I..."

"I'm sorry Jamie, I get how hard this must be for you. Is there anyone you want us to contact, your brother's in the waiting room, but if you want us to get anyone else, parents, girlfriend, boyfriend, cousins, just say the word." he said with a gentle smile upon his face.

"No..." Jamie mumbled, shaking his head carefully so as not to dislodge the cannula, "Can you just get my brother in here? I wanna talk to him."

"Course." Chase said kindly, "Wait here."

"I don't think I'm gonna be going anywhere any time soon." Jamie joked, a ghost of a smile flickering on his pale lips.

Chase nodded before sliding the door open and stepping out to go find the brother. He didn't have to look very far. The second he stepped outside and older looking version of Jamie was in his face demanding to know what was up.

"We have to get him a heart transplant." Chase told him, "But as of yet we don't have any suitable donors, your brother's blood type is extremely rare, if we give him a heart that doesn't exactly match him then he'll die."

"And without it he'll die." the older brother murmured slowly, "What's keeping him alive right now?"

"We've got a half dozen different medications running through his system but – "

"But the truth is you have no idea what's wrong with him."

Chase shook his head, "I'm sorry, and even if we get a heart, giving it to him would be risky without knowing what is killing the first one. It would result in his knew heart being destroyed just like what's happening to his current one."

"But if you got him a new heart it would take a while to die right?"

"We'd buy some time, yes." Chase nodded, "But we don't have a heart we can give him." he reminded the brother, "There's nothing we can do. I suggest you spend the rest of your brother's time with him. I'm sorry." he said with an apologetic nod and made to move away when the older brother's hand roughly grabbed onto his arm.

"My brother is dying and all you have to say is sorry?" he spat venomously.

"Get your hand off me or I'll be forced to call security." Chase warned.

"You won't do that." said Jamie's brother as he reached into the waistband of his jeans and carefully pulled out a gun. He pointed it straight at Chase's head, a bitter smirk crossing his face as he did so, "Nobody move!" he yelled out loud enough for the whole ward to hear him.

The rest of the hospital staff on the floor were in shock, they'd never seen a gun pulled on a doctor before, let alone have any clue what to do. Chase kept his eyes on the gun, jaw clenched in fear as he tried to figure out what to do. He was an intensivist for crying out loud, he as supposed to be able to think under pressure. Although, that pressure usually involved someone else's life being in his hands, not his own.

"Look, you don't want to do this." Chase began, but was quickly interrupted but the gunman.

"Yes I do. I want my brother to live. So you're going to tell everyone that if anyone moves, you get shot; if anyone calls the police, you get shot; if anyone so much as tries to help you, you get shot."

"Things are sounding great for me." Chase muttered under his breath, "Anything else?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. You call you team down here. You tell them that they have two days to get my brother a new heart or at the end of the 48 hours I empty this clip into your head."

Chase gritted his teeth, "Fine," he muttered, though it didn't seem as though he had much choice, "But I'm going to have to get to an intercom."

"Fine." the brother shrugged, "But you try anything funny and you lose your knee, try something else funny and you lose your other knee."

"Understood." Chase muttered with a bitter nod, slowly turning his back on the gun and walking down the hallway towards the central nurses' station. Each step he took the gunman mimicked, barrel trained on Chase's back at all time. Chase reached the intercom phone and glanced back at the desperate psycho, appealing with his puppy eyes for the guy to reconsider. No such luck.

"Hurry up, my brother doesn't have all day." he snapped. He glanced around at the people in the hallways around him as Chase reached out for the intercom phone and picked it up, everyone was staying well away from the crazy gunman, that was good, he liked good.

Chase cleared his throat before he started speaking, he'd never admit it do anyone but at that moment he was terrified, he didn't exactly enjoy having a gun pressed against his back or being used as a microphone through which demands could be voiced. He didn't like knowing that it was likely all these demands would be answered and it was all his fault.

"This is Doctor Chase. There's a gunman in this hospital, he... he says that..." Chase took a shaky breath, "He says that if anyone moves, I get shot. If anyone calls the police, I get shot. If... if anyone tries to help me, I get shot." he said into the phone, doing his best to keep his voice steady as he listed the first three terms over the delay of his execution, "He says I need to call my team down here, he says..." he shook his head, he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

"Keep talking Dr Chase." the brother snarled, voice coming over crackily though the intercom.

"We have 48 hours to get this kid a new heart or he kills me."

The entire hospital was silent, every single employee not was holding their breath. Everyone was staring at Chase, and he hated it. They were wearing the expressions people wore at funerals, that or they looked ready to shit themselves out of fear, most likely for their own lives than for his.

"Jamie's room. Now." Jamie's brother growled, poking Chase in the back with the gun t get him moving faster. Each person they passed backed into a wall, all too scared or too resigned to the fact that he was not a dead man walking to meet his eyes. "Get in there." he growled as he shoved Chase into the room.

"What's going on Danny?" Jamie asked, looking from his brother to Chase to the gun with a frown.

"This is the only way they'll get you fixed Jamie. I gotta do what I gotta do to keep you safe, I promised mum." Danny said as he closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Look, Danny is it? You don't have to do this. This isn't going to help Jamie at all!" Chase protested as he was shoved into the corner of the room.

"Yes it will." Danny said, voice overflowing with fear ridden determination, "It will." he repeated before swinging the gun, hard, into the side of Chase's head, causing the young doctor to slide to the floor like your average sack of potatoes. Danny conducted a search of his own pockets, looking for something he could restrain Chase with, he didn't need to be watching the guy constantly to make sure he didn't do the dishonourable thing and attack him while his back was turned. He duck his fingers into the inside pocket of his leather jacket and, tadah, jackpot. Sometimes it paid off being an electrician, you never seemed to be short of zipties to tie up bundles of cable. Though, in this case, they were to tie up a blond kangaroo.

He easily secured his wrists with one and used a second to secure his wrists to the pipe on the wall that led to the radiator. He was just checking the tightness of the ties when he was disturbed by a knock at the door. A grumpy looking grey-haired man with a cane was rapping on the glass impatiently, behind him stood a black guy and a white girl.

"Chase's team?" he asked Jamie, who nodded in confirmation. Danny moved quickly, gun in hand he moved over to the door and unlocked it, allowing the doctors entry inside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" House yelled like an old man who's doorbell had been rung one too many times by quick little kids who never stuck around for him to answer the door. "Threatening to kill a member of my team?! I mean, sure, it's just the Australian, but that doesn't give you the right to point a gun at him or knock him out. He's my bitch, if anyone gets to do that shit it's me."

"Treat my brother and I'll let you have him back." Danny said standing his ground against House.

"Can I go check on him?" Cameron asked, eyes sliding worriedly over Chase's unmoving form.

"No. Tell the hospital to get back to work. And find my brother a heart." he yelled, gun shaking in his trembling hand.

Foreman frowned at him, a desperate guy with a gun and a hostage, this was a recipe for disaster, no, more than disaster. This was a recipe for hell to break loose. "We're gonna have to get our hands on a bunch of files, but they're going to take ages to sift through."

"Start with people recently admitted to the ER, people on the brink of death, people who've just died and if that comes up with fuck all then move onto coma patients." House rattled off.

"House!" Cameron interjected before realising that House as just as freaked out as her, this was just his weird and twisted way of showing it. She wondered what Chase would say if he knew that House was willing to cut up living people to save his life.

"Get out and get him a heart." Danny ordered, "And remember, any funny business and Doctor Chase here gets a few bullets where they shouldn't be.

Jamie watched his brother from the bed, he supposed any regular guy his age would be freaked over what his brother was doing, but that was just Danny. It was just Danny showing him he cared, and for Jamie, that meant more than gentle words ever could, "Hey, Dan. Thanks." he said with a smile as the three doctors hurried out the room, "You're not worried they're going to get the cops?"

"Nah, they give too much of a shit about Mr Comatose over there." Danny assured him.

"I'm not comatose." Chase groaned as he came to, the blow hadn't been too hard, hard enough to knock him unconscious sure, but not hard enough to keep him out for a while.

"Well, you're the doctor." Danny smirked, making Jamie laugh every so slightly, that was a good sign in his book.

"Why'd you hit me? I wasn't gonna do anything." Chase asked, attempting to scowl away his pounding headache. He went to pull himself to his feet, but then he noticed his hands, and the zipties that held his wrists in place, "D'you carry these around or were you planning this?" he asked with a slight look of confusion on his face.

"Shut up Doc, you're annoying me. And trust me, you do not want to annoy me." Danny growled, turning to face Chase, gun in his hand, "Remember, just cause I said you'd be alive until two days time didn't mean I wouldn't be willing to shoot bits of you off. I wonder. Does a doctor like you really need his hand?" he taunted. Chase promptly shut up, jaw clenching tightly, he would not show the guy his fear. He wouldn't. "You team came by while you were out, Sleeping Beauty." Danny informed him, "Don't worry, they know what will happen if they don't perform." If looks could kill then Chase's eyes would be boring holes in Danny's head and burning the man to cinders.

House, Foreman and Cameron were working like crazy, going through patient files as quickly as they could but thus far nothing had turned up.

"Dammit!" House yelled, bashing his cane down on the desk as Cuddy appeared in the doorway, "There's no one even remotely close to dead with this kid's blood type."

"Nothing then?" Cuddy asked as she took a seat next to Cameron.

Cameron shook her head, "No one's come into the ER with a viable heart. No one with a viable heart recently died and –"

She was cut off by House standing up and starting to speak, "We don't even have any coma patients whose hearts we could use." he growled.

"You were going to use a coma patient's heart?" Cuddy asked in shock.

"Well they're not putting them to very good use." House huffed, "Just lying there."

"We can't use any of them anyway." Foreman reminded him, it was pointless arguing over the ethics of something they couldn't even do.

"What are we going to do?" Cameron asked, worry evident in the trembling of her voice.

"I ask the questions." House reminded her harshly as he walked over to the whiteboard, "Now, who can tell me what would happen if we gave the kid a heart that didn't match his blood type?"

"It'd get rejected." Cameron told him, "You're not suggesting we kill this kid?"

"No, I'm suggesting we give him a heart. That's what big brother duck wanted, he never specified it had to be a heart that would bring baby brother back from the brink."

"That's crazy!" Cameron said in outrage, "We can't do that!"

"I think it's the only thing we can do." Foreman pointed out, "We can't save this kid, but we gotta save Chase. So if we let the brother think Jamie's cured then he should let Chase go and we can call the cops."

"Foreman's right Cameron." Cuddy interjected as Cameron was about to protest again, while her morals were very admirable, they weren't going to be of much use in this particular situation, "We can't save the kid, we don't have a heart that would fit. So we have to focus on getting Dr Chase out in one piece."

"Never thought I'd agree with Cuddy." House said, "But we're doing this." he said, moving back over to the table and splaying out all the files in a haphazard mess as he searched for one one in particular, "Here!" he said triumphantly as he fished out the file of a sixteen year old terminal cancer patient who'd died that morning, "Go get the body and bring it up to the OR Foreman, take Cameron with you. Knowing here she'll probably slip up and tell the other kid everything."

"On it." Foreman said and headed towards the door, Cameron followed, albeit a little disgruntledly.

"I'll fetch you some surgeons." Cuddy said as she stood up, "Get this Jamie kid to the OR. And make sure you don't say anything stupid that gets Chase's head blown off. Or this time I will sack you, hell, I'll probably kill you if you cost me a doctor."

"Yes Mistress." House said in his usual House way and began to make his way back to the kid's room.

Danny looked up from his brother with a jolt as House rapped on the glass door with his silver topped cane, "Have you got one?" he asked impatiently as he moved over to the door and let the cripple in.

"Yah. Why else would I be here?" House said with an eyeroll, "I was hoping you'd be a little smarter, but then again, holding a doctor hostage in a hospital isn't exactly a smart thing to do either."

"Shut up!" Danny spat.

Chase frowned at House, seriously, the man couldn't go a minute without insulting someone and this really wasn't the situation he wanted to be in while House was insulting a desperate guy with a gun, "House." he said in a warning tone, raising his eyes at the man to indicate to him that he really wanted him to shut up, "If you've got a heart then we need to prep this kid for surgery."

"You don't get to talk, remember?" Danny growled, swinging the gun around to face the Aussie once more.

"Will you stop swinging that damn thing around?" House asked sounding extremely irritated, "Now get out the way. We're gonna prep him for the surgery. But you have to understand, he might not make it off the table. A heart transplant is a risky thing."

"He doesn't make it off the table then Blondie doesn't make it either." Danny growled, "So you'd better make sure he makes it."

"Ugh, I get it, you've got a gun. You keep pointing it at my doctor. Big deal. You've already threatened him so quit repeating yourself and get out the way."

"What?"

"Well I can't exactly push his bed through you, you're not a ghost. Unless you are, now that would be fun. Are you a ghost?" House smirked as he started to move the bed towards the door which Danny was currently blocking. The older brother moved out the way, letting House past.

A Swiss Army Knife was pulled out of Danny's pocket and the blade flipped open. He crouched down before Chase, tucking the gun into the waistband of his jeans as he let the knife trail down the side of Chase's face, "I could kill you now." he whispered, coffee stained breath assaulting Chase's nose, "And no one would know. They're all too busy with Jamie."

"You don't want to do that." Chase said, swallowing as the knife trailed down to his neck.

"Don't I?" Danny asked with a smirk, "And why's that?"

"Shoot me and they'll hear the gunshot. Stop the surgery, probably halfway through. Your brother will die. Stab me and I'll have time to scream. They'll stop the surgery and your brother will die."

"And if I slit your throat? You wont have time to scream then."

"Don't." Chase said, gulping instinctively as the blade pressed against his Adam's apple.

"Give me a good reason."

"You'll have nothing to bargain with."

"I don't need to bargain any more, they're doing what I told them to." Danny reminded him.

"And when they're done?" Chase pointed out, "The police are going to be called and you'll never get out of here alive, much less with your brother."

"Fine, get me and Jamie out once the surgery's done and I'll let you live. Now get up." he said, cutting through the ziptie that held him to the pipe and roughly pulling Chase to his feet, "We're going to go watch. Give them an intensive to do it right." The knife was quickly stowed away once more and the gun was brought back into play, "Now take me to where I can watch."

Chase obliged, though he didn't really have much of a choice, and led the man towards the viewing room. Everyone he passed in the corridor looked at him, eyes wide with fear. He gave one or two a reassuring smile but that didn't seem to do much for anyone, least of all him. He pushed open the door with his bound hands and led Danny up the steps, he could feel the cold barrel of the gun pressing into his back every single step of the way. He was roughly shoved through the door into the viewing lounge, tripping as he stumbled, and fell to the ground. Danny walked in behind him, roughly grabbing his hair and pulling the young doctor up into a kneeling position.

"Move from there and I shoot something." he warned as he dragged over a chair and positioned himself close behind the doctor, gun arm resting on the arm of the chair and pointing right at the doctor.

Cameron and Foreman looked up in sync as they heard the commotion upstairs. Both their hearts skipped a beat. There was Chase, kneeling by the window, bruise blossoming on the side of his head from where he'd been knocked unconscious. And there was the gunman, sitting casually behind him, gun trained on their colleague.

"House." Cameron said shakily and the older doctor looked up, following her gaze.

"Crap." House muttered, "Right, let's get on with this then," he said to the team of surgeons and his own team, "No one can afford to screw this up, not unless you've got a spare wombat kicking around." he growled.

Everyone quickly set to work. Instructions were thrown across the room like ping pong balls and people bustled around his brother's body. He spotted a cooler sat on another table, presumably it had the heart in it. It had better have the heart in it. He sat there for ages, just watching and waiting with no idea how much time had passed. His universe was this one room, nothing else mattered but his brother. He took a deep breath and leant forwards as the new heart was lowered into Jamie's body, but then his view was blocked by a surgeon who was presumably linking everything back up, what did he know? He wasn't a doctor.

Chase's legs were in agony, he'd been kneeling there for hours, too scared to move. As much as they hurt now, he'd rather that than lose one to a bullet. From what he could see, the procedure seemed to be going well – though he had no idea where they'd found a heart at such short notice, he really hoped House hadn't killed somebody to get it. He didn't want that on his conscience.

More time passed, how much though he couldn't say, but eventually House looked up at the viewing gallery with a nod and a thumbs up. Jamie was alive. Chase could hear the sigh of relief that Danny let out, he let out one of his own, he was safe.

"Now you gotta get us out of here." Danny said, standing up as Jamie was wheeled out the room and back towards his recovery room.

"What? Are you crazy?" Chase exclaimed, turning around to face him, although it meant that he ended up sat on his butt with his back pressed against the glass, "He just had a heart transplant, he needs to stay for observation. When I said I'd get you out I didn't mean immediately! He'll die if I do!"

"Just give me the stuff I need to take care of him. I can do this myself!" Danny snapped.

Just then, Foreman and Cameron rushed into the lounge but were immediately met my the gun being pointed right at them.

"Guys... I need you to prep Jamie for release." Chase said with a nervous sigh, it was one thing when the gun was trained on him, but it was another when it was trained on his friends. This was how they must have been feeling all through the surgery.

"But –" Cameron began but she was quickly cut off by Foreman.

"Okay." said the black doctor, "We'll have him ready to go in an hour."

"And give me the meds I need to take care of him myself." Danny added.

"Okay." Foreman said again, "Cameron." he turned towards her.

"On it." Cameron said with a nod, she cast a worried glance at Chase before hurrying out the room to gather up the medication.

"Have him in the lobby in an hour." Danny said sternly.

"Got it." Foreman said with a quick nod, he too cast worried glance at Chase before hurrying out the door. He needed to find House.

"Where's Chase?" House asked as Foreman hurried towards him Chase-less, "He was supposed to let Chase go once he did the transplant." he growled, he hated liars.

"I know, but he wants to take Jamie home. We've got to have Jamie ready to go in an hour. He'll hopefully let Chase go then." Foreman informed him, if he had any hair he'd be worriedly running a hand through it. But he didn't so he did not.

"The kid's not going to survive more than an hour on that heart. Lets get him out of here in half an hour, give them time to drive away. Call the cops as soon as they're out the door." he added and stalked off angrily with no explanation as to where he was going or why.

Foreman sighed and turned on his heel, jogging back to the kid's room. Any other time he'd be questioning his humanity, he'd helped kill a kid. Granted, the kid was going to die anyway, but still, he'd helped kill him. Jamie only had an hour if House as right, maybe more at an optimistic stretch. But one of his colleagues was in danger, one of his friends, so hell if he wasn't going to do anything about it.

Danny was sat on the nurses' desk by the main entrance, twiddling his gun around between his fingers as he watched the clock.

"Would you mind not doing that?" Chase wanted to ask, but didn't, if he did it'd end up going off in his face knowing his luck. He was sat on the floor a little to the left of Danny and was scowling at at him intently. Danny didn't seem to give a shit about that though. As soon as he'd been pushed out the lift and into the lobby everyone scarpered. Everyone ran to get to safety, this was the emptiest he'd ever seen the hospital. It was unnerving. Though not as unnerving as the lunatic playing with a gun like he was a toddler playing with a digger. He turned his head away and went back to focusing on freeing his wrists. Danny wasn't watching him, it was his chance to free his hands and get the gun away from him. His wrists were raw and bloody, but he kept working at it, he needed to free his hands.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" Danny's voice hit him full in the face as the guy jumped down from the desk and grabbed his hand, yanking it towards him so as to inspect Chase's wrists. Chase snatched them back defensively, saying nothing, "Oh, is that how its gonna be is it?" Danny asked, reaching into his pocket for his knife.

It was now or never, the thought hit him in the spur of the moment and he went with it, not even thinking, just acting. He sprung forwards, aiming right for the guy's knees. He'd done a bit of rugby back in high school, he knew how to tackle, though admittedly he'd never had to tackle anyone while his wrists were bound. He drove his shoulder into the thigh just above the knee, using his momentum to force the guy back. It just kinds sucked that Danny was strong too, strong enough to stand his ground. The gun may have been on the counter but the knife was in his hand. He stabbed downwards at the Aussie's back just as said Aussie curled himself around the back of Danny's legs and swiped at the ankles with his hands, unbalancing the guy. The knife meant for Chase's back entered Danny's thigh just as Chase grabbed his left foot and yanked it diagonally backwards as quickly and sharply as he could. Danny went crashing to the ground, landing on his side and rolling onto his back. He was screaming blue murder, both at Chase and from the stab wound, but the doctor ignored him and moved himself on his knees over to the knife. He grabbed it tightly and pulled it out, ignoring the spray of blood its removal cost. Must have hit an artery, but he didn't exactly care about the other guy's injuries, he just wanted to go home and curl up on the couch with something hot to drink and a Chinese Take-Away. He angled the knife in his hands and slowly but surely severed through the ziptie binding his wrists together. The snap of the tie was music to his ears, the greatest sound he'd heard all day. He stood up and flexed his wrists, making sure to stand out of arms reach of the screaming maniac as he clutched his leg in agony. Chase turned and picked up the gun.

"I'm impressed." House said as he limped forwards, he'd been just beyond the glass doors as the whole thing went down, he hadn't intervened because, well, what use was a cripple in a fight. Sure, he could back things with his cane, but that was about it. Either way, it seemed that Chase was fine, "Maybe I should promote you from wombat to kangaroo. They're more violent aren't they? Or I could call you emu... that'd fit too."

"Thanks for the help." Chase grumbled sarcastically, looking up to meet House's icy blue eyes before looking down at Danny, keeping the gun trained on him.

"If you don't fix his leg up he's going to bleed out you know." House pointed out, poking the leg with his cane and eliciting another cry of pain from the idiot who'd marched into a hospital with a gun.

"I don't care. You fix him if you like. But first could you just call the police? My head hurts and I want to go home." Chase whined. Normally House would've gotten on his back about his tone, but he did deserve to whine after what he'd just been subjected to. Almost a whole day at gunpoint, even House wouldn't find that fun, and he found a lot of things fun, like picking on people and making fun of their accents, now that... that was fun.

Chase, or Kangaroo as he was now known to House, quickly took the bullets out the gun before setting it back on the desk, unintentionally leaving the one in the chamber still there. He quickly stuffed them into his pocket and leaned over the desk for the phone, House seemed to be too preoccupied with poking the bastard with his cane to call the police. He quickly dialled 911 and rattled off the name of the hospital and was about to say more when he heard a clatter of wood on the hospital's marble floor and a groan from House as he hit the ground.

"Son of a bitch..." House murmured angrily, the dipshit had punched him in the thigh, the bad thigh, right in the spot where a bunch of muscle was missing. It was not fun, he could say that for sure. But before House even had the chance to reach for his cane and for his, all essential, Vicodin, Danny had crawled towards the table and pulled the gun off it. Doctor Chase had no time to react as the trigger was pulled and the bullet exploded out from the barrel of the gun.

"Chase!" Cameron and Foreman cried out in unison as the elevator door opened just in time for them see the shocked look on Chase's face as the bullet entered his back and the phone clattered from his hands to the ground, smashing off the marble and breaking, severing their connection with the police.

Cameron wasted no time in telling the nurses with them to keep an eye on the patient in perhaps the angriest tone she'd ever spoken to anyone in in the entirety of her life. She followed Foreman as he ran out the lift towards Chase, not caring that the guy had a gun, he had to get to his friend.

There was a loud crack of wood, a groan, and a loud crack of bone as Danny's head hit the floor. House stood over him, breathing heavily through the pain in his leg before dropping the broken shards of cane onto Danny's unconscious form and crouching down before Chase.

"Get a gurney in here!" he yelled, voice bubbling with something more dangerous than anger as he grabbed the hem of Chase's coat and attempted to stop the bleeding, or at least lessen it.

Nurses wheeled out an empty gurney as quickly as they could and Chase was lifted onto it, stomach down, by Foreman, Cameron and two other nurses who'd probably try to hit on the Australian if he wasn't slipping out of consciousness as they spoke.

There was chaos in the hospital as orders were yelled out and people were shoving into walls and doors as the doctors wheeled Chase through to the OR in record time and surgeons raced through the halls to prep the OR before the patient arrived. Cameron, House and Foreman were banned from the room as they operated on Chase, getting the bullet out of the right side of his lower back and stitching his torn intestines back together before they could cause a problem. Before long, the wound was closed and a cloudy sense of relief filled the hearts of the three doctors, even House's and especially Cameron's, though her heart was big enough to feel emotions for all three of them. They were so caught up in getting Chase to a room and making sure he was comfortable and stable that they didn't even register the screaming from the lobby as Danny was arrested and Jamie took his last breath. The brother's didn't even have the chance to meet eyes for the last time before Danny was pinned to the ground, cuffed, and taken away in the back of a patrol car. His desperate screams went unnoticed by the diagnostics department as they hung like hawks around Chase's bed, waiting for him to wake up. Cuddy and Wilson joined them, walking into the room minutes apart as soon as Danny had been dealt with. Finally, one more person entered the room of the sleeping doctor around half an hour later. It was a detective, and he was looking for answers.

One by one they were taken out of Chase's room to give their statements in private, each one of them itching to get it over with so they could get back to Chase, no one wanting to be the one who was missing when he woke up.

Cameron was telling the detective everything she knew when Foreman ran into the room with a broad smile upon his face.

"He's awake." he told her with a grin, "He's going to be okay."


End file.
